Talking Shadows
by CharliH
Summary: When Mariku is cast into the shadow realm he feels lost with out his hikari. But when a stranger begings to speak to him, he begins to consider, is there more than one light? Yaoi Sickleshipping MarikuxAkeifa Mature for later content


_**A.N: Okaay, so, this is my FIRST fanfiction submission, so go easy, m'kay? Sorry. Constructive criticism is apeciated and I might add a new chapter sometime if you want :D**_

**_The reason Akeifa seems so Innocent in this Fic is because I based him on the Akeifa you see for about five seconds before Yami Bakura entered his body and after Yami Bakura's spirit leaves his body and it turns to sand. I sort of Elaborated on the idea of Akeifa being a little like a past Ryou._**

* * *

_So this… Is hell?_

_It's just like you._

_I'm not cold…_

_Your heart's as cold as the flesh of those you killed._

_I did it for hi-_

_Did he want it?_

_They hurt hi-_

_Did he want you?_

_I-_

_Answer me._

_N-no…_

I couldn't feel anything in that dark place, where the shadows tore at my soul and fed the tangled darkness in my mind. All the things I knew before being cast into the shadow realm, I was trapped with. The bloodlust and murderous joy I craved then I craved in the darkness, where I couldn't have them. I knew there were other people there, other people lost to the shadows, but to me they were just more torment, their screams merging with my own, just as loud, just piercing. I didn't want to know who they were, why they shared the dark with me and how long they'd been there for. I just didn't think like that. All I wanted was my Hikari… My beautiful Light, the one I lived to serve, the one I killed for. I wanted to protect him one more time; I wanted to be his friend when he was lonely, but he shunned me, dismissed me as a demon, a shadow intent on his demise.

"…He'll pay…" As that voice cut across my mind, I froze, the other screams and bellows of the damned fading into nonexistence.

"…Bastard…" I couldn't feel the darkness anymore, black no longer pressed on my eyes as a single, helpless mumble took away what felt like a lifetime of pain.

"Bastard?" I echoed, my voice so alien and intimidating.

"W-who…?"

"Does it matter?"

" Nothing matters here, does it?"

"Nothing at all."

There was a moment of silence while the higher pitched voice thought of what to say.

"Why are you here?"

"Where?"

"In the shadows… Where everyone I knew and loved is."

"Then why do you hate it so?"

"Because I can't find them here."

"How long have you been here?"

" Forever, a minute, a day, I don't think time makes any difference here."

"No…" I gave a low, tired laugh, the other person's thoughts proving a valid point. How long had I been there? I thought for a moment before continuing my emotionless questioning.

"Why do you think you're here?"

"A dark spirit used my body to rebel against the pharaoh, it twisted the dark memories in the back of my mind, showed me the truths I didn't want to believe, corrupted me until I became like it, used me to exact our revenge then left me to die when we were facing defeat."

"What did you want revenge for?" I wasn't interested in what the voice was saying, I just needed something, to know I wasn't alone. I was born with another, I wouldn't die alone.

"I'm telling you too much. Who am I talking to? What if your just the shadows, wanting to hurt me more?"

"Just tell me."

"He made me think he wanted to help me take revenge on the behalf of my slaughtered village, Kul Elna. But all he wanted was to destroy the Pharaoh of Prophecy and resurrect his true soul, Zorc."

The names seemed to stir something, hidden deep under the dust in my head, making me slightly interested in what the voice said.

"What was this spirit called?"

"I don't know if it had a na- Wait… There was one name, Bakura. Yes, Bakura."

That name seemed to tear open a void in the darkness of my mind and anger poured through, setting alight my soul with hatred.

"Bakura? Are you sure? Fuck…"

"More than sure. But… Could you… Tell me you your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes. Your name. I have one. It's Akeifa."

"I-I don't have one… I was just called the evil one, my Hikari was the one with the name."

"Well," Akeifa seemed to laugh, despite the pain of the place he resided in, "How's about we give you one?"

"Why?" I almost growled at the joyous sound he made.

"Because, well… it could mean we're friends."

"Friends?" I hissed, my mind recoiling at the word.

"Why not?"

"Friends?" I couldn't seem to get past that word. It was one I'd been trained to despise.

"Your "Hikari" What was their name?"

"Malik. Why the fuck do you need to know?" I was becoming more and more agitated with the other boy and wanted to forget him and go back to his own personal torture. But the other seemed persistent.

"Mariku."

"What?

"Your name. Mariku."

"But it's the same as his."

"Not to me. It's unique, like you."

"Unique?"

"Yeah."

"That's…new."

The boy didn't seem that bad after all…

_Why do you exist?_

_Because he wanted me-_

_No he didn't._

_He created me!_

_Out of hate and pure desperation._

_But-_

_You act like a human? Why is that?_

…

_You're a psycho, you're not accepted into today's society…_

_So why bother?_

* * *

A.N: So there you go! Tell me what you think :D

__


End file.
